User blog:Wolfthorn/Assemble!
Greetings all. I am currently in the process of building up a team, Keikai, so that I may start my own series based on this team. Now, one might wonder why I am making a blog out of this and the simple anwser is that I need users to help me construct this team; three other users to be exact. I have included some essential information below for anyone interested... The team is a four man cell, much like , and are a team of rogue shinobi from various nations. The team is led by Ryūzu Hōzuki, a missing-nin from the village of Kirigakure who is currently in search of the rest of his clan, the Hōzuki Clan. They also take various missions from various people and villages, so that will lead them to encounter other characters along the way. Now, I noticed a lot of pages are part of the Fanon/Canon and I am not sure if this will be a part of that, especially since I see some flaws with the fanon canon (namely the fact that there are nine tailed beast Jinchūriki AND a Jinchūriki of the Shinju)... Anywho, I have my own set of criteria for this storyline that need to be met and, for anyone who knows me, they know that I have rather specific criteria. They can be found below. *The character(s) MUST feature Naruto specfic characters in that the characters CAN NOT be images of characters from other manga/anime, like Izaya and Yoshitsune Uchiha. This is a Naruto fanon and, as such, should feature Naruto characters. If you cannot find/do not like the abundant (literally thousands) of custom Naruto images on photobucket, then contact me or User:KiriSharingan and we may be able to draw you one. *NO Jinchūriki will be accepted unless that Jinchūriki houses a tailed beast that is different than the ones created from the . This means that the tailed beast from Shukaku to Kurama WILL NOT be allowed in the story. Other tailed beast can be accepted after checking with me. An example of a non-Shinju tailed beast could be the "Great Sages", like the Great Wolf Sage which Ryūzu will be the Jinchūriki of later on (Spolier Alert :P). Yin and Yang haves of Shinju-based Tailed beasts (like Myobu or Inari) will not be accepted. *Pretty much every other clan and Kekkei Genkai is acceptable, including Uchiha (so long as they are not going around spreading their hatred and rage upon everyone). I would actually like to do a Sasuke/Jugō-style storyline in that Ryūzu has to control the hatred of an Uchiha character like Sasuke did with Jugō's impulses. If interested, please let me know. Well, that is it for my end. I only have a three slots available and this is on a first come, first serve basis so please let me know. You can post here or post messages on my message wall. I do not expect a high demand for this, but if there is, then I may extend the size of the group to five or six, maximum. If someone wants to be a part of the story, but not Keikai, then please let me know and we can talk it over. I am also looking for enemies and allies for Keikai, so pretty much any character that meets the above criteria will be accepted. Thank you all for your time. Wolfthorn (talk) 19:18, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Available Slots Category:Blog posts